


Typhoon Gold Granite

by ixchel55



Series: Innovative Designs [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixchel55/pseuds/ixchel55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My homage to those hunky HGTV carpenters and designers that make my imagination sit up and take notice. J2 style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typhoon Gold Granite

**Author's Note:**

> Sincere gratitude to my betas: mlyn, kadymae and johnnyjosh.

"In the last year, Tom and Mike have lovingly restored this gorgeous, historic Victorian row house here in the Pacific Heights area of San Francisco. They've done a wonderful job infusing just a touch of modern into the living room and dining room without overriding the historic charm. The large storage closet under the stairs that they transformed into a half bath with period style fixtures adds incredible value to their home, not to mention convenience."

"They wanted to remodel the kitchen and give it the same rich, warm and updated look that they've given the rest of the first floor of their home. They also wanted to stay true to the original architecture but were just a little hesitant on how to go about it without breaking the bank. After all, they've still got the bedrooms and upstairs baths to re-do," Jensen explained.

"Since they bought new stainless steel appliances when they moved in just over a year ago and they beautifully refinished all of the hardwood floors before they moved in, we didn't have to worry about using any of our budget on those potentially costly fixes."

"Their cabinets were in good shape, just in need of a little updating. Assistant carpenters Katie Cassidy and Sterling Brown sanded off the grayish-white pickling that gave the kitchen too much of a country look to suit our homeowners. Then they stained them a beautiful, rich pecan." Jensen ran his hand over the refinished wood. "We've added slightly more modern hardware throughout and that, together with the uniform color, brings together a couple of slightly different cabinet styles into a seamless look."

"Meanwhile, head carpenter Jared Padalecki," Jared stuck his face in front of the camera and grinned engagingly, "has spent his time building a generous and ingenious island to fit this rather narrow kitchen. He's carved some specialty touches to match the existing cabinetry and stained it in the same warm pecan and now it looks as though it was built along with the rest of the kitchen."

"So where did Tom and Mike decide to spend the majority of our $5,000 budget? Well, they had their hearts set on solid granite counter-tops. They're beautiful, durable and always a smart decision if you're contemplating a re-sale in your future," Jensen assured the viewing audience.

"Tom and Mike chose this beautiful Typhoon Gold Granite from Brazil. It has a rich cream base with bold veins of vibrant, dark gold and smoky blue-grey. It's absolutely stunning. Finding a single piece big enough for the island ate up a big chunk of our budget but it was so worth it." Jensen lovingly stroked the smooth surface. "The rest of the counter tops were fitted in three larger pieces, seamed together unobtrusively, to save some money."

"We went for a deep, rich cream on the walls to keep the area light with all this dark wood and to compliment the granite. For a punch of color we installed vibrant burgundy drapery for the windows and in cushions for the banquet in the breakfast nook. Accent pillows in burgundy, blue-grey and cream in a mixture of florals and geometrics tie in our color elements."

Jensen walked toward the camera.

"Just a few more finishing touches and we'll be ready to allow our homeowners back into their house and find out what they think of their new kitchen. So stay with us for the Big Reveal!"

"OK, that's a wrap for today!" Eric called.

Traci switched off the camera and lowered it from her shoulder. Genevieve was there to help begin stowing away the equipment.

"That's great Jensen. We'll shoot the reveal tomorrow. Will you be ready first thing?" Eric asked over the babble of voices as the crew wrapped up for the day.

"Oh yeah," Jensen assured Eric. "Clean-up's already done. Jared's just going to hang around and help me do the last minute check. Less than an hour and we'll be done and get the place all locked up for the night and ready for an early reveal with Tom and Mike."

"We could hang around and help go through the check list," Sterling offered, frowning at the eye-roll Katie gave him. "It'd go a lot faster."

"Naw, we got it," Jared assured his assistant with a pat on the shoulder. "It won't take any time at all."

"So 8:00 AM?" Eric confirmed.

Katie snorted. "You're not going to get that clown Mike out of bed that early."

"Oh, Tom will, even if he has to drag him by his ears," Traci assured Katie with a grin. "You should have seen the near meltdown Zen Master Welling had when he found out the granite installation had been delayed a half a day and he wouldn't see the room until tomorrow. I thought he was going to bust something."

"Something wrong, Gen?" Jared asked.

Genevieve was poking around in the corner of the counter top.

"Nope!" she said brightly, her eyes wide as she held up a pen and her clipboard. "My pen just tried to make a break for it and hide behind the canisters. That's all!"

Overhearing the exchange, Jensen frowned. He hoped the filming had gone smoothly because Gen looked a little nervous. Traci was a seasoned professional though, if anything had gone wrong she would have spoken up

"OK," Jensen called, pushing the worry from his mind, "Great job! See everyone first thing tomorrow!"

He followed the line of workers retreating to the front door; a chorus of 'night Jensen' drifted back to him from up and down the street as everyone loaded into their cars. He stood and watched the last of the vehicles—Traci's van—pull away from the curb, raising his hand in farewell.

Closing the door, Jensen threw the deadbolt and carefully latched the security chain, before he retraced his steps to the newly renovated kitchen.

Which was empty.

"Jared?" Jensen called. "I told them we'd be there by eight." He walked over and jerked open the door of the small, walk-in pantry. Empty. Stepping over he opened the door to the cellar and called down into the darkness. "Dude, we don't have much time. Quit fucking around."

The press of a hot body against his back wasn't nearly as shocking as it might have been.

"I thought fucking around was the whole point," Jared said softly into Jensen's ear. He tucked his face into the side of Jensen's neck, sucking softly at the skin of his throat.

"No hickeys this time, you ass. It's too warm for turtlenecks."

"Mmmm. Better get these clothes off so I can suck someplace that won't be noticed," Jared advised, biting his shoulder.

Jensen turned his head and intercepted Jared's mouth, moaning into the hungry kiss. He reached back to grasp the hips pushing and rubbing intimately against his ass and found warm, bare flesh.

Jared had begun without him again.

But Jensen found it hard to be annoyed since number one, a naked Jared was never a bad thing, and number two, Jared's enthusiastic self-starter attitude was one of the reasons Jensen had wanted Jared on his design team to begin with. It hadn't always been a smooth working relationship, though.

Jensen now realized that as a carpenter, Jared had a very different and valid view of their projects, but his particular brand of enthusiasm plus a rather fierce difference of opinion between them had made their premier project a little tense.

It also led to their first fuck. With spectacular work results.

The clients had been wildly enthusiastic with the design that came from of their new and innovative collaboration technique, and a different and very successful type of show had been launched than what had been planned. Now it was their tradition to christen the end of a new project in their own special way.

Their new working relationship had quickly become a friendship outside of work; a friendship that occasionally wound up with them in bed together. Jensen considered it a serendipitous turn of events, both professionally and personally.

Gasping as their mouths parted, Jensen murmured, "You know how hard it is to watch you bending and twisting and sweating all day long? I know you're fucking with me every time you strip your shirt off when the camera's not rolling on you. It drives me crazy, knowing I can't touch. And you know it."

Jared cupped one huge hand around Jensen's throat and explored his mouth thoroughly. The other hand slid down to rub between Jensen's thighs.

Jensen slumped a bit, allowing his legs to part more, granting better access to the massaging hand. He reached back and squeezed Jared's flanks and buttocks in return.

"What about you?" Jared growled. "You prance all prissy and cool for the camera, teasing and flirting with everyone from Eric to Katie. It's all I can do not to grab you and mess up that pristine perfection with a little sweat and dirt."

"I'm not prissy—and I don't prance!" Jensen pushed himself away with an effort and pulled his shirt over his head. "And enough time wasted. We've got just over an hour to get to Willie's for a drink with Chris and Steve before their set begins, and I'm not spending the entire evening in a bar full of drunk, horny college kids without fucking you first."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Jared said, spinning Jensen around and making short work of stripping him out of his jeans and shoes. Jared caught Jensen's mouth with his own once more, tongue dipping deep as his hands roamed restless and demanding over Jensen's body. Meanwhile he pivoted Jensen and walked him backward. "Except there's been a change in plans," Jared said as he grabbed Jensen by the waist and manhandled him with a little grunt up onto the new granite island top.

Jensen stiffened in surprise when his feet left the ground and yelped when his bare ass hit the cold, polished stone. "Dude, what the fuck?" he said. "No! It's my turn," Jensen said firmly, attempting to slide off of the counter.

"I know, but there was a design flaw in that plan," Jared insisted, pushing Jensen's legs wider apart and wedging his body in close.

"There's no design flaw!" Jensen said indignantly, but his disagreement began rapidly evaporating at the feel of the hand on his dick. His cock was palmed and massaged against Jared's abdomen, the thin line of hair beneath his navel a tickling contrast to the smooth, warm skin.

Jared kissed him again. "You're right," Jared said soothingly, "not a flaw. It just needed a color correction." He hurried on as Jensen opened his mouth to protest again. "Look at this. See how your pale skin glows against these colors?" Jared splayed one huge hand across Jensen's belly, urging him back down onto the counter while the other hand smoothed over the shiny surface of the granite.

"See this paler gold? That's the exact color of your skin, and it's been driving me insane all day, picturing you spread out here like a feast."

"Well," Jensen said, mollified by Jared's visual. The last of his resolve crumbled like wet drywall under the weight of Jared's tongue in the groove of his thigh. "But next time …."

"My ass is all yours," Jared readily agreed, sliding the flat of his tongue up the length of Jensen's cock. "The next two times even. Just, let me …." He grasped Jensen's hips, fingertips digging into the plump swell of his buttocks.

"Hey!" Jensen complained as Jared pulled him forward, his skin sticking and jumping along the surface of the granite until his ass was nearly off the edge. "That stings, you dick!"

"Sorry," Jared apologized, pushing him back and arranging Jensen's body on the glowing granite counter to suit his taste. "But I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh … yeah …." Jared echoed. Hands under his thighs, Jared pushed Jensen's legs upward and moved in close until his buttocks pressed against Jared's upper chest.

"Oh hell yeah!" Jensen groaned as Jared ran his tongue up the crack of Jensen's ass before narrowing in to tease the furled opening with the tip of his tongue, making him writhe.

Jared teased his tongue over Jensen's perineum and sac, pausing occasionally to mouth his balls. The scrape of teeth over the sensitive skin between his buttocks drove Jensen crazy, making him grab at Jared, fingers sinking deep in his mess of hair, tugging hard at the strands wound around his fingers.

Far be it from Jensen to complain, because it's not at all like he didn't appreciate—hell love—what Jared was doing. But every time Jared seemed to be zeroing in and Jensen tensed up in readiness, his tongue would dance away.

Was a little penetration too much to ask for?

"Jared!" Jensen whined and panted, lifting his head to stare down at his tormentor, tugging at his ears. "Dude, it's not that this isn't totally awesome, and under normal circumstances I could just go with this flow for … hours. But if we're late for the start of their show again, they're gonna be so pissed at us and Chris won't let it die for weeks. So if you could just move to the main … oh fuck!"

Jensen flopped back, barely coherent enough to keep from braining himself stupid on the unyielding granite counter top. Jared had opened that wide, mobile mouth to encompass practically the whole valley between Jensen's buttocks, hot breath bathing his skin, and buried his tongue full length in Jensen's body.

Jared's tongue wriggling and thrusting in the narrow channel of his ass made Jensen grab his cock. He wasn't sure if he wanted to jack himself to a quick completion or squeeze tight to fight it off, but doing nothing just wasn't possible.

He shuddered in indecision, arching and writhing at the sweet torment. Just when he thought the decision of whether to come or not was going to be totally academic, Jared pulled away. Really away. Leaving Jensen's ass hanging perilously over the edge of the counter and his legs in the air like an overturned tortoise.

"What the fuck?" Jensen said indignantly. He awkwardly wriggled himself to a sitting position and watched Jared start rummaging around in his giant-ass toolbox. He took a moment to admire the lean, taut perfection of the man's ass as he bent over, giving serious thought to reverting back to the original plan. "What the hell are you looking for? I've told you; 'tool' is just an expression. And even if I were in the mood, there's no time for experimenting. Can we just get to 'your dick in my ass,' or failing that, 'my dick in your ass' as we originally agreed?"

"Jesus, Jen. You're a toppy little bitch even when you're bottoming. The camera isn't rolling anymore. This isn't your show, y'know? Let someone else take the initiative for a while."

Jensen rolled his eyes. It wasn't a new argument. Jensen knew he tended to be controlling but it's not like Jared was exactly backward in offering his opinions, either.

"But. What. Are. You. Doing?" Jensen enunciated clearly.

~*~*~

Jared straightened, a small box in his hand. The kind with a simple combination lock consisting of three tiny numbered wheels on the lid. "Condoms and lube," Jared explained distractedly. He was busy trying to use his fingernail to delicately dial the combination but frustratingly, he kept screwing up, having to swipe over the wheels with his thumb to re-set them.

"Why the hell did you put them in there?" Jensen asked.

Jared could see Jensen stroking his erection in the periphery of his vision and fucked up the combination again.

"Dude, we use each other's shit all the time," Jared said, his frustration growing with each failed attempt. His god-dammed dick was going to explode if he didn't get it buried in Jensen's tight ass soon. "On the last day of the last job," he explained slowly, trying to gather a little patience, "I asked Katie to get me something without thinking about this shit in the bottom of my kit. I damn near had a stroke 'cause the homeowners were around. So I got this box and I can't remember the damn combination!" he yelled. "Wait! I got it!"

"Thank Christ!" Jensen said. "We're investing in pocket-sized samples after this. No fucking lock boxes needed."

"Quit bitching," Jared murmured, wrapping his arms around Jensen's waist, swallowing the groaned complaints as Jensen's ass stuck and stuttered off the edge of the counter when Jared pulled Jensen to his feet and against his body.

Jensen wound his arms around Jared's neck, returning the wet, tongue-filled kisses while Jared fumbled blindly behind Jensen's back.

Finally Jared pulled Jensen's leg up over his hip and began working his lubed fingers into Jensen's tight ass one at a time. Jensen gasped into Jared's mouth, rutting his cock against the taut plain of his stomach.

"Now! Now's good!" Jensen panted when Jared finally had three fingers plunging deeply into him.

Taking him at his word, Jared pulled his fingers out of their tight sheath. He handed Jensen a condom while he quickly sheathed and slicked up his own cock. They'd learned the hard and messy way that it paid to contain things a bit. Otherwise, clean-up was a bitch.

All prepped, Jared kissed him deeply once more before spinning Jensen around to face the counter. Bending over, Jared bit Jensen's buttock, gently worrying the flesh between his teeth while he lifted Jensen's leg so that it lay along the counter top. He rubbed the excess lube on his fingers into the crack of Jensen's ass, fingertips stroking the already swollen hole.

Jared grabbed his cock and lined up his entry, the tip just kissing the hole. He reached around to cup Jensen's cock to cushion it from the edge of the counter, then thrust in full length.

"Holy fuck!" Jensen shouted, his fingers scrabbling at the slick countertop.

Jensen's head fell back on Jared's shoulder, his body slumping as though his spine had turned to liquid while he shuddered convulsively. Jared grasped the underside of the thigh hiked onto the counter to lend support when Jensen sagged.

Jensen rallied and curved an arm up and back to grab a handful of shaggy hair and pulled their mouths together. Jensen licked his way into Jared's mouth, tongues twisting and twinning together until Jared pulled away. He ran his tongue up the side of Jensen's neck, ending at his ear; his nose brushing the soft, short hair above.

"You OK?" Jared asked, lips and tongue painting the whorl of Jensen's ear with heat.

"If you stop I'll fucking kill you," Jensen rasped.

"Wasn't going to stop," Jared said, amusement rich in his voice. "Might have let you adjust. But since you're still being such a pushy, demanding bitch … " Jared pulled back until only the tip of his cock remained inside, then powered back in, rocking Jensen up on his toes. Jensen's flailing hands squeaked across the granite.

"Jesus fuck!" Jensen moaned hoarsely. "That's so good."

Jared arranged Jensen to his satisfaction; torso down on the counter, arms spread outward in crucifixion against the swirls of cream, gold and smoky blue. Then he set a rapid pace, the slapping of flesh on flesh echoing through the kitchen. He kneaded and stroked the back of Jensen's thigh hiked high up on the counter, occasionally running his fingertips teasingly over the heated and swollen flesh where they were joined, just to hear Jensen keen. His other hand cupped Jensen's cock, but not stroking. Jensen was too close. Jared could feel it, and he wasn't ready to let him come just yet.

Their bodies shook with the force of Jared's thrusts. Jared would alter the rhythm, breaking the build-up of tension in them both. Occasionally he'd stop altogether to grind against Jensen's splayed buttocks or lick at the sheen of sweat glistening across his back. He watched avidly as Jensen's stuttering pants and whispered curses fogged the granite surface; now just a little less pristine than before.

~*~*~

"I knew it! You owe me twenty!" Traci crowed. "They're always staying behind by themselves on the last night of the remodel; turning down any other help."

Genevieve pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and sourly slapped it onto Traci's outstretched palm, staring at the laptop screen with its live video feed. "No wonder I could never get him to ask me out," she said glumly.

"Oh sweetie! Don't feel too bad. You're still hot stuff. Just not…"—she paused in awe at how wide Jared could apparently open his mouth—"…the kind of heat he prefers," she finished. Traci's tone wasn't mean, just matter-of-fact. "Tell the truth though—if you had to lose out, aren't you just a little bit relieved it's to someone who looks like Jensen? I mean—come on! Look at that ass and that body! Shit, look at them both. Together they're a piece of fucking living art. Or living art fucking. Both work."

"I guess," Gen said, eyes still glued to the action happening in the kitchen of the house around the corner. "Where did you get that camera?" she asked.

"International Spy Shop down on Fisherman's Wharf but shit, you can get this type of stuff damn near anywhere. It's all over the internet. This thing has a kick ass picture. We can see practically everything. You did a great job placing it … what the hell is Jared doing?"

"He's looking through his toolbox?" Gen said dubiously.

"Well that's certainly kinky!" Traci said musingly. "But is it sanitary?"

"Ewww, gross!" Gen said, making a face. "Wait, he's trying to open a little box of some kind."

"Ah! Totally planned," Traci said as the strip of condoms and the familiar-looking tube appeared. "I bet he was a boy scout—always prepared!"

"I wouldn't have thought Jensen was that flexible," Gen said with grudging admiration. "I suppose when you're six feet tall that sort of pose is a lot easier than … oh my god!"

"Nobody can accuse that boy of being tentative, can they?" Traci observed after a moment of appreciation, her mouth dry as they watched Jared's initial thrust.

"But Jared's kinda … proportional," Gen said faintly.

"Hung like a fucking horse you mean!" Traci countered.

"Yeah, but wouldn't that hurt?"

"Baby, you still got your anal cherry? You don't know what you're missing. It doesn't hurt if you're prepped and your partner knows what they're doing. And Jared sure as hell looks like he knows what he's doing. Jensen doesn't seem to be complaining one little bit," Traci said, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Damnit!" Traci exclaimed, watching their mouths move. "I knew I should have spent the extra money for the mic set up. Not just for what they're saying, but I bet the sound track could be porn all by itself. I'm so making another trip to the shop before we start filming the next project."

"You're going to spy on them again?" Gen asked, faintly horrified.

"Hell yeah! It's not like I'm gonna post this on YouTube or anything. I'm not even copying this. As much as I'd love to." Traci squirmed a bit in her seat. She'd love to take care of the sweet burning itch between her thighs. Self service would be fine but she wished she knew Genevieve better. They'd only been working together for a month or so and Traci just wasn't sure how Gen would react, even as an onlooker.

Maybe she'd invite Katie next time.

They watched as Jensen's back bowed in a truly impressive curve, his ass thrusting back into the cup of Jared's hips while he frantically clasped the huge hand on his cock. Suddenly he pushed himself up from his splayed position on the counter and grappled for Jared's head again. He mouthed furiously at the side of Jared's face until those fucking fantastic lips fell open and his eyes squeezed shut as he shook through an unmistakable orgasm.

~*~*~

Cupping his head, Jared captured the last of his gasps, ruthlessly pillaging Jensen's mouth as he sought to steal the last bit of oxygen. Leaving Jensen panting for breath, Jared urged him back down onto the counter.

Now that he had more freedom of movement, Jared grasped Jensen's up-raised thigh with one hand and the edge of the counter with the other. Jared spared a thought that he wished he could leave his fingerprints as readily visible on Jensen's skin as on the polished stone.

Introspection over, he began fucking with renewed purpose. The slick sounds of his thrusts and the slap of flesh were competing with the moans and curses of Jensen's post-orgasmic come down.

Jared couldn't keep it up for more than a minute or so before the strokes became erratic, flavored with desperation. Feeling his orgasm race up from deep inside, like white lightning running up his spine, Jared gathered Jensen up one last time, thrusting deep as he bit the curve of the neck beneath his mouth, sinking teeth hard enough to mark. The sound Jensen made was half protest, half luxurious moan and it was enough to tip Jared over the edge.

Jared was a little busy shuddering through his own critical overload as he emptied himself into Jensen. Days later he would revel each and every time in the look on Jen's face every time his shirt collar would brush over that mark, reminding him.

~*~*~

There wasn't enough post-fucking cuddling for Traci, but then she supposed they were probably feeling a little pressed for time.

"How are you going to get the camera back without being caught?" Gen asked, glancing up from the boys cleaning up, her eyes big and dark.

"That's easy enough. We'll just be here first thing in the morning, waiting for everyone else to show up. I need to get a few extra shots of the kitchen before the crew starts piling in anyway."

Traci continued to eye the monitor. Watching two men clean up a kitchen might not be all the exciting, but watching two hot, naked men clean a kitchen was something else.

"Next job's that huge walk-in shower!" Traci exclaimed, excited by the idea. "I bet they won't be so particular about being neat and we'll get a least one good money shot!"

"You're not still going to spy on them again, are you?"

Traci couldn't decide if Gen's tone sounded more like she was shocked, or warily intrigued.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You don't have to be involved. You can deny all knowledge from here on out."

Genevieve's eyes darted from Traci, back to the monitor where Jared and Jensen were getting dressed. The tip of her tongue appeared between pink lips.

Before she could speak, Traci continued. "But just so you know, next time I'm inviting Katie."

Gen's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Our Katie? 'No-nonsense, keep-your-juvenile-antics-away-from-me' Katie?"

"That's 'on-the-job' Katie," Traci grinned. "Off the clock that girl can get wild. I know from personal experience. The other thing," she warned, "is that next time it's bound to be more of a hands-on sideline participation study group rather than just a spectator sport."

"'Participation study'?"

"I'm going to be getting my fingers sticky, at the very least. Probably Katie, too," Traci said bluntly, one eyebrow cocked. "But nothing says you have to participate."

"Oh!" Gen's eyes got a faraway look. "Oooh," she said more slowly.

"It won't be for a month or so, so you think about it and let me know."

"OK," Gen answered, her mind obviously still elsewhere. "Oh, they're leaving!"

"Ooops! Time to get the hell out of Dodge!" Traci said, mischievous smile in place as she killed the remote signal and powered down the laptop. "It might be a little awkward trying to explain what we're still doing here if they come around this way."

~*~*~

They reached the front door but before Jensen could unlock, Jared set down his tool case and grabbed Jensen's arm.

The look Jensen gave him was slightly impatient but curious. "Wha …?"

Jared cupped Jensen's face with big palms, pushing him back against the wall and licking the words from his mouth.

And for a split second, Jensen froze. Because this was different.

Jared's kisses—their kisses—before had been frenetic, hurried and deeply devouring.

This was something else.

Passionate, yes, but with gentler warmth, not consuming heat.

It wasn't all fucking in a frenzy of lust between them—just fucking for the sheer animal pleasure of fucking. There were slow, lazy moments, too; times that were more sensual than sexual.

But this was tender. That was the difference. The careful tenderness of Jared's mouth against his was breathtaking. And in that moment Jensen didn't know how to react.

His ability to adapt and turn creatively on the quicksilver and fanciful whims of his customers was what had made Jensen a successful interior designer and businessman before this TV gig ever appeared. Now he was mentally flailing and at a loss.

Luckily, even as Jared began to sense Jensen's uncertainty and pull away, Jensen's body wrested control from his confused mind and took the lead. He buried his hands in Jared's mop of hair, cradling his head and returning his kisses.

And if his touch was just a little less frantic and grasping, his lips molded to Jared's more instead of fighting for dominance, his kiss a little more tender…well, he was just following the design plan.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> There are plans for more in this series.


End file.
